ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Avengers League Academy
Avengers League Academy is an American action-adventure comic book series published by both Marvel Comics and DC Comics as part of their Marvelous DC brand. The comic follows a group of young teenagers who want to grow up to be heroes like their idols. Characters Main *'Henry "Hank" Pym/Ant-Man' - the head teacher of Avengers League Academy. *'Miles Morales/Spider-Man' - a big Spider-Man fan who has powers similar to him. *'Duke Thomas/Signal' - a metahuman who doesn't fully understand his powers. *'Kevin Plunder/Ka-Zar' - the "King of the Savage Land" who isn't familiar with most things. **'Zabu' - Ka-Zar's "brother" who is a saber tooth tiger. *'Kon-El/Conner Kent/Superboy' - a teenage clone of Superman. *'Samuel Alexander/Nova' - a very young member of the Nova Corps. *'Raven' - a young girl who has to keep herself completely emotionless. *'Amadeus Cho '- one of the smartest people alive. *'Bartholomew "Bart" Allan II/Impulse' - Barry Allen's grandson from the future. *'Quentin Quire/Kid Omega '- an Omega-Level psychic mutant who has a massive ego. Supporting *'Janet van Dyne/Wasp' - a teacher at Avengers League Academy and Hank's ex-wife. *'The Avengers League', consisting of: **'Bruce Wayne/Batman' - the dark knight of Gotham City. **'Steve Rogers/Captain America' - the living legend of WWII. **'Carol Danvers/Captain Marvel' - the half-Kree warrior. **'Barry Allen/The Flash' - the fastest man alive. **'Jessica Cruz/Green Lantern' - the newest member of the Green Lantern Corps. **'T'Challa/Black Panther' - the king of Wakanda. *'Jefferson Davis' - Miles' police officer father. *'Ganke Lee' - Miles' best friend who is one of the few people that knows of his identity. *'Richard "Dick" Grayson/Robin/Nightwing '- a former sidekick of Batman's. *'S.H.I.E.L.D.', consisting of: **'Amanda Waller' - the head of S.H.I.E.L.D. * Antagonists *'The Cabal' **'Baron Heinrich Zemo' - a former member of the Nazis who has kept himself alive until modern day. **'Helmut Zemo' - Heinrich's son and future successor. **'Arnim Zola' - a mad scientist who has kept Heinrich alive for so long. **'Carl Creel/Absorbing Man' - a man who can turn into anything he touches. **'Garfield Lynns/Firefly' - a pyromaniac assassin for hire. **'Aaron Davis/Prowler' - a cat burglar and thief for hire who is also Miles' uncle. **'John Corben/Metallo' - a cyborg man with Kryptonite in his chest. **'Tony Masters/Taskmaster' - a man who can memorize someone's fighting style and copy it. ***'Superior' - a child of only eight who has massive psionic abilities and is a part of Taskmaster's School of Crime. ***'Danielle Blunt/Aftershock' - a young girl who has the ability of electrokinesis and is a part of Taskmaster's School of Crime. ***'Liana Feeser/Mortar' - a teen whose body is made of liquid cement and is a part of Taskmaster's School of Crime. ***'Jason Pierce/Ember '- a troubled youth with pyrokinetic abilities and is a part of Taskmaster's School of Crime. ***'Match' - a clone of Superboy's made to be a young counterpart of the villain Bizarro. ***'Duela Dent/Joker's Daughter' - a girl who claims to be the daughter of the Joker. **'Abner Jenkins/Beetle' - a person in a high-tech suit. **'Cyrus Gold/Solomon Grundy' - a zombified man who comes back whenever he dies. **'Floyd Lawton/Deadshot '- an expert marksman who never misses. *'Slade Wilson/Deathstroke' - an anti-villain who shows good intentions but commits horrifying crimes to get to his goals. *'The Eight Hands of Death', a team of eight supervillains. **'Parker Robbins/The Hood '- the leader of the eight who wears a magical hood. **'Bane '- one of the strongest men alive who has a brain to compliment his brawn. **'Ebenezer Laughton/Scarecrow' - a man who can unleash pheromones that cause massive panic attacks in people. **'Manchester Black' - a powerful psychic with a large grudge against the Superman Family. **'Cornell Stokes/Cottonmouth' - a crimelord whose teeth are all very sharp and made of gold. **'Onomatopoeia '- an assassin who only speaks in onomatopoeias. **'Philip "Phil" Urich/Hobgoblin' - a very mentally unstable goblin-themed criminal. **'Rudolph "Rudy" Jones/Parasite' - a purple man who can absorb another person's energy. *'Lee Price/Maniac' - a former soldier turned horrifying criminal that has a symbiote suit. Issues #/Grand Opening Part One/ - After more and more teenage heroes begin popping up, Ant-Man convinces everyone they should open up a school for these youngsters. #/Grand Opening Part Two/ - The class is given time to adjust to their new surroundings but, sadly, things don't go as planned. Trivia *The series has no main character, instead it following the entire class as a whole. Category:Comics Category:Comic Books Category:Marvel Category:Marvel Comics Category:DC Category:DC Comics Category:Crossovers